Truth or Dare: The Marauders
by DestinyLovegood
Summary: The Marauders play Truth or Dare in there 6th year. They floo call Lucias Malfoy and Ollavander, terrorize the local Second Year, and much, much more. Soon some unexpected people appear, some bad and some good. They all have a good time, but they will have to say goodby. I suck at summaries. This is my first fic, so no flames, thanks.
1. The Marauders

**A/NI know lots of people wright Truth or Dare fics, but I wanted to try it out. This is my first ever story, not just on this site, it's my first story _ever_ , so please no haters. I am happy if you point out mistakes in the story, that's a good thing, but no flames, thank you, now on with the fic!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's all owned by the amazing, the lovley, drumrole pleeaasse... J.K Rowling! Oh, by the way, I own the plot.**

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, and Lily where siting in the Gryffindor common room, talking and reading. It was the Holidays, and they where the only Gryffindors that had stayed, other than a lonly second year, Lindy Levitt, who had mostly stayed in her dorm, sense her best friend Aron McKinnon was not there. It also might or night not have to do with the fact she had a huge crush on Sirius "Lets play truth or dare!" Yelled Sirius.

"Great idea!" Said James looking exited.

"Yeah!" Said Frank.

"I dunno..." Said Peter.

"Come on Peter, don't be a scardycat!" Wined Sirius, pouting. "I geuss so." Said Peter.

"I'll play." Said Alice.

"What about you?" Asked James to Lily.

"No." Said Lily firmly.

"Please Lily, for me?" Said James doing a puppy dog face.

"Oh, all right." Said Lily, sounding defeted.

"Are you going to play Remus?" Asked Frank, looking at Remus, who had kept quiet the whole time they where talking.

"I might as well." Said Remus.

They all sat in a semi-circle around the fireplace. "Everyone knows how to play, right?" Asked Sirius, and when everyone nodded, he said, "Okay I've got an extra rule. If the bottle lands on the fireplace you pick a peice of paper out of this bowl, and whatever you get you have to floo call them and play a round of truth or dare with them. Then they ask you truth or dare. Then you come back out and we keep playing."

"I'll start." Said Sirius, spinning the bottle that had mystiriusly appered while he was talking. It landed on Lily "Truth or dare."

"Truth" Said Lily, not wanting to do some horrile thing that Sirius whould proboly dare her to do.

"That one time I saw you walking around drunk whering Dumbledore's socks on your hands and Slytherin robes, what happened?"

"I went to Dumbledore's office to see if I could get James expelled, but when I got there the gargoyel was open, so I walked in, and when I got to the top of the stairs, the door was open and do you know what I saw?

I saw the teachers all having a party! They where all drunk and they where dancing, so I backed away slowly, but Dumbledore saw me and pulled me insied. He just shoved a bottle of firewiskey into my hands and tried to dance with me. He was very strong for an old man, and I danced with him. Well any way I drank some of the firewiskey and I might of might not have got drunk. I can't remember much after that, but I woke up in the headmaster's office with a Slytherin robe on with socks on my hands. I had a hangover, so stumbled out of his office to my bed." Said Lily, not looking ashamed at all.

Everyone could do nothing but gasp. Then finnaly, Sirius opened his moth to say somthing.

"Wow." That pretty much summed up everyone's thoughts.

Lily spun the bottle, which landed on Alice. "Truth or dare."

"Hmm... Dare."

"I dare you to tell your biggest secret." Said Lily.

Alice took a deep breath. "I'maseer." She said quikly.

"Try that slower." Suggusted Remus.

"I'm a seer!" Alice burst out.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Said Sirius, looking and sounding like an exited child. Again summing up everyone's feelings.

Alice spun the bottle, and it landed on James. Alice had a evil smirk on her face; she could finaly get back on James for that watermellon prank!

"Truth or Dare." Said Alice, giving James a look that made James shiver.

James had a hard choise; if he chose dare, she would humiliate him, but if he chose truth, that would go against the Maruader's code. "Dare." He said, trying, and failing, to look brave.

"I dare you to take of your shirt and tell Levvit you heard she was single and you like her." Said Alice, smirking.

James took of his shirt, sighing and ran up the dormitory stairs to the second year girl's dorm. Inside he found Levvit reading a muggle book called On the Eage of the Dark Sea of Darknnes. He ran into the dorm and said in a charming voice: "Hey, darling, I herd you where single and I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmead with me?" As soon as she realised what was going on she shreiked and hid under the covers of her bed.

As James walked down the stairs he hoped he had not scared her for life. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he told the others what had happened and spun the bottle, and it landed on Peter. "Truth or dare?"

"T-truth." Said Peter, looking terrifeid.

"Are you acualy going out with Magy Glidning? " Asked James, looking curious.

"N-n-no" Stutered Peter. James looked smug, and and held out his hand to Sirius and Frank, who both handed him two gallions.

"James Abraham Potter! Have you been gambling?" Yelled Lily, looking outraged.

It was James'es turn to stutter. "Y-yes Lily, dear." Lily glared daggers at him, while he tryed to hide behined Sirius, who laughed nervesly and backed away, the rest of there small group following suit.

"James, do you remember the time I told you my opinion of gambling?" Asked Lily, pulling out her wand and pointing it at James, who was sending pleading looks at every one else in the room. "Do I need to say it again?"

"N-n-no, dear." Stuttered James. Behined him Sirius was snigering quietly.

"Good." Said Lily, looking satisfyed.

Everyone resumed there places in the circle and they started playing again. Peter spun the bottle and it landed on the fireplace. Peter gulped, and pcked a name out of the bowl that sat next to the herth. He took one look at the piece of paper he had grabed and went white as a gost.

"Who is it?" Asked Sirius egerly, looking, and sounding like a child about to receve a gift.

"L-l-lucias M-malfoy." Hearing these words Lily and Alice went as white as Peter had. "Good luck." Said Sirius, looking grave. Everyone did the same.

Taking a deep breath, Peter got some floo powder from a mug on the mantle and threw it into the fire, which turned bright green.

"Malfoy Manor!" Shouted Peter, who stepped into the flames. When he was gone, everyone sat in a tence silence, waiting for him to get back. After five minutes Peter returned, scared for his life. After he told them what had happened, which I am to lazy to wright, he sat down in his spot and they continued to play. Peter spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Peter.

"Dare." Said Sirius at once.

Peter thought for a moment, then a smirk lit his face. (So out of character!)

"I dare you to kiss Remus."

Sirius looked horrified and so did Remus. He got up and pecked Remus on the lips, then sat in his place agian, blushing.

"You look like a tomato." Said Alice in between giggles.

"A freshly picked cherry!" Added Lily.

"A pretty red rose." Laughed James.

"A jucy slice of watermellon." Said Frank.

"A boiled beet!" Said Peter. Everyone stared at him.

"We where talking about nice red things, not beets!" Said James, who looked upset.

Sirius and Remus where not amused. They both looked like they whould kill the first person to talk directly to them.

"Shut it!" Said Sirius hotly, Remus nodding in agreement.

"Lets get back to the game, boys." Said Lily sternly, acting as though she had not joined in the teasing.

Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Remus. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Remus, knowing it was never wise to choose dare when playing with Sirius.

Sirius pouted playfully. "Come oooooonnn Moony, your being no fun." He wined.

"Nope." Said Remus, smirking.

"Pleeeeease, with Hagrids beard and Dumbledores beard and..." Sirius did not seem to know any other people witth large beards. He coulden't say Merlins beard beacas that was a sware, and Mad Eye Moody's grizzle hardly counted as a beard. "Okay." He grumbled. "Do you have fleas?"

"No, no bugs at all." Remus seemed rather proud of this fact, as his chest puffed out and he looked proudly around the room. (I wonder how they knew he was proud?)

Remus spun the bottle, which landed on Lily.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lily said, looking brave.

"I dare you to declare your undying love to Levvit." Said Remus.

"That child has already been asked to Hogsmead by James, and now you want me to say I love her? No way." Said Lily firmly.

"Please Lily dear?" Said James, giving Lily a charming smile.

Lily could never say no to his hansom hazel eyes, and quikly agreed.

She walked to Levvits dorm and taped her on the sholder. "I love you!" Lily told the small girl, then ran away. As she walked down the dormitory stairs she herd a shriek as Levvit prossesed what Lily had said.

When Lily reached the bottom of the stairs she was met with a odd sight: James and Frank where running from Sirius, who was making chicken noises and had purple hair.

"Get back here!" Yelled, or clucked, somewhere in-between there, Sirius, but James and Frank just grinned and ran faster. Lily sat down next to Alice, trying not to giggle. The chase whent on for afew more minutes, intill Lily told the boys to back down.

Onece everyone got back into there places, Lily spun the bottle, and it landed on the fireplace. Sighing, she got up and wlked over to the mantle, where the bowl of places and names sat. She closed her eyes and rumiged around. When she opened her eyes and took out a peice of paper, she saw that she was going to floo call Ollavanders, and play a round of truth or dare with him. She told the other who she had got and threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

"Ollavanders Wand Shop!" Lily yelled into the flames as she steped in. When she reached her destanation, she found Ollivander carving runes into a new wand.  
"Truth or dare?" Asked Lily. Ollavander jummped, and almost droppped the wand he was holding.

"Lily Evens, 14 inches, willow with a unicorn tail fether." Ollavander said in a light voice. "Dare, by the way."

"I dare you to carve the F- word into a wand." Lily said, a smirk on her face. Ollavander seemed delighted by this prank, and quickly obliged. When he was done, the wand read: F**K YOU. Grinning widley, Ollavander asked her: "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?" Asked Ollivander.

"Max Summer." Replied Lily, blushing. "Goodby."

"Ta Ta." Lily threw some floo powder into the fire and said; "Gryffindor Common Room." When she got back she took her place in the circle and spun thhe bottle. It spun and spun intill it landed on Frank.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make a necklace of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean, and every round you have to eat one."

Frank ran up to the boys dormitorys and came back five minutes later with a necklace of Every Flavor Beans. He ate one, gagged, and resumed his place in the circle.

"Lets take a break." Said James. Everyone agreed, and soon they where all sitting on the couches resting so they could play more later. Just then there was a blue flash and a group of 6 people arived...

* * *

 **A/N This is my first ever fanfic, so please no haters. I like constructive criticism, but no flames. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but most of the chapters will be this short. I'm a slow wrighter, so please stand by. This fic will only have 3 or 4 chapters, sense this is my first try at wrighting.**

 ** _Destiny Lovegood_**


	2. The DoM Kids

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I type _so_ slowly. This is my first story, so I'm rather exited about my first ever review. Thanks for that, I'll keep righting.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's all owned by J. . If I did I would be rich, which I'm not.**

* * *

Harry Potter was chating with his friends, Hermione, Ron, Nevlle, Ginny, and Luna. They where sitting in the Come and Go Room, as the House Elfs called it, just hanging with each other, trying to not remember the bad things that could be happening outside of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord Voldemort had returned, killing people and tourturing people and holding people hostage, the list went on and on and on and on and on. Voldemort was causing all sorts of problems for many wiches and wizards all over Britan doing stuff like the stuff above. Luna and Nevlle where sitting on a love-seat, bent over a book titled Magic Herbs and Where to Find Them. Everyone in the room knew they liked each-other. They seamed to be discussing a creature that Luna had seen on a trip with her father, called a Mooshroom, which grew a very rare specise of mushroom on its back. Luna was talking in an unusually sirius voice, and Nevlle looked very exited. Hermione and Ron where conversing in the mini kitchen that had appeared when the group of teens had walked in. Every once in awhile Ron would glance at Harry and Ginny, who where sitting in to arm chairs, holding hands. He still didn't compleatly trust Harry to be a good boyfriend for Ginny, but he was acting better than there first date at Hogsmead. He had followed the couple around, and given them no time to snog.

Sudenly, in a flash of purple light, the teens where wisked way, to a place that looked just like the Gryffindor common-room, but some thing was off about it. Harry looked around, and saw that the Weasley Twins posters where not tacked to the notice board, and the comfy arm-chairs that littered the room where in different places than usual. But most of all he noticed the kids that where sitting there. One boy looked like Harry, but he had hazel eyes. Another boy looked like a younger version of Sirius, his black hair almost reaching his shoulders. There was also a boy who looked like a younger version of Remus, and a meek, plump boy who resembled a rat. A red-haired girl was sitting next to the Harry look-alike, and another black haired girl sat with the final boy, who had hair about the same color as Hemione's hair.

"Who are you?" Harry and the black haired boy said at the same time.

"James Potter." James said. Harry gasped, but before he could say anything the other boys spoke up.

"Sirius Black." Said the long-haired boy.

"Remus Lupin." The young Remus said.

"P-P-Peter P-Pettegrew." The plump boy stuttered.

"Frank Longbottom." Said the last boy.

"Lily Evans." Lily said.

"Alice Lovelace." Said the black-haired girl.

Harry stood there, gasping like a fish, the others in the group following suite. Hermione seemed to regain her mind first, and said in normal voice "I'm Hemione Granger. That's Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Nevlle Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley." Hemione pointed to each person in turn, waching as James's and Frank's mouths opened in shock hearing there sir-names.

"You're my dad." Said Nevlle in a very calm voice, looking at Frank. "And you're my mom." He looked at Alice.

"I have a child!" Alice shrieked, and rushed to Nevlle and huged him. Frank just sat there, his eyes unfocused, with his mouth open.

"You're going catch flies." Ron said, trying to get him to respond. Frank's mouth snapped closed, but utherwise he stayed the same.

"Weeeelllll..." Said Sirius slowly. "Should we keep playing?"

"I guess." Said Lily, who didn't see a reason to freak out like the rest of them. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna moved to sit with the others, but Harry, Nevlle, and Ron stayed where they where standing. Harry was in shock at seeing his dead parents. Nevlle was the same. Ron, well Ron was having trouble prossesing the situation. James seemed to be in the same state as them. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then closed it again. He looked between Lily's eyes and Harry's eyes, then looked at a lock of his hair and looked at Harry's hair. Then, finally, he said; "You're my son!"

Harry was snapped out of his daze by James's exclamation. He blinked at James and Lily, then realized something that no-one else seemed to realize. "What game are you playing?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius then explained what was going on and they began to play. Frank spun the bottle, and it landed on Ginny.

"Truth or Dare?" Frank asked her. Before she could answer, though, he ate a Every Flavor Bean. It was a bright purple one, and Frank choked out: "Eggplant!"

"Truth." Ginny said, after a moment of thought. She tried to egnore his coughing.

"Who's your crush, and if you don't have one, who's your boyfriend?" Frank finally managed to say.

"Harry's my boyfriend." Said Ginny, smiling at said person. James suddenly snorted, and Lily looked a little disbelieving.

"What?" Harry asked his parents. He took a moment to notice James's eye color, and Lily's hair, blinked at them, then laughed.

"What..?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"James has the same eye color as you, and Lily's hair is just like your's." Said Harry in-between chuckles.

"Oh!" Ginny said. "Umm... Should we keep playing?"

"Yeah!" Sirius said. "Spin the bottle!"

"Okay." Said Ginny, looking exasperated. She spun the bottle. It spun for awhile before it stopped on Sirius.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked him.

"Daaarrreeee!" Sirius practically shouted.

Ginny thought for awhile, then finally came up with something. "I dare you to rub fuge into your hair, and keep it that way for the rest of the day."

"Not my hair!" Sirius wailed. Hemione, Alice, and Lily all rolled there eyes at his drama.

After protesting for 3 or 4 minutes, he finally gave up and they all took a trip down to the kitchens to get some fuge. The trip went quickly. Sirius was silent and sulking in the back of there group the hole trip.

Soon they had reached the Gryffindor common room, with Sirius the last to enter. As soon as they got in he tried to melt in with the wall, but James noticed him right before he reached the foot of the staircase that lead to the boys dormitories.

"Get back here!" James yelled.

Sirius bolted up the stairs, or at least he tried to. He was hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. He suddenly felt his legs give way under him, and he half rolled, half stumbled back down into the middle of the common room.

Harry, James, Frank, Ron, and Ginny where all laughing, but Hermione, Nevlle, Alice, Sirius, and Lily where not amused.

"How could you!" Lily said. "I don''t think we should ruin his hair."

Frank chose that moment to eat another Bertie Bott Bean. He had eaten a light yellow one, and it must have been bananna flavored, because he ate it, then kept on laughing at Sirius. "Help me up." Said Sirius to Nevlle.

"Okay!" Said Nevlle, looking happy to help. He did the counter jinx on Sirius and helped him up.

"Do I have to?" Sirius wined.

"Yeah!" Said Ron in-between laughs.

Sirius sighed, but obliged. He took the bowl of fuge they had gotten from the kitchen and rubed it into his hair. His face was scrunched up the hole time, as if he was in pain. When he was done he sat down at his spot, and without talking to anyone he spun the bottle. It landed on Luna, who seemed to be admiring Frank's necklace. She noticed she had been chosen and looked at Sirius with her normal dreamy expretion.

"Hello, Stubby Boardman." Said Luna, stairing un-blinkingly at Sirius. He seemed to rather un-nerved my this.

"Umm... Truth or dare?" Sirius said, deciding to egnore her Stubby Boardman comment.

"Truth, Stubby Boardman." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Are you actually like this?" Sirius asked Luna.

"No." Said Luna in a perfectly normal voice.

"I didn't know she could do that!" Ron wispered to his friends. Harry and Hermione laughed, but Nevlle and Ginny didn't find in funny. Frank ate another bean. It was a dark red color. When he ate it his face turned bright red, and he ran to the bathroom to get some water. He soon returned.

"That's not nice." Nevlle told Ron. Ginny nodded in agrement. They chose to not say anything about Frank's bean.

"I just like the way that people act around me." Said Luna, giggling. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Ron.

"Truth or dare, Ronald." Said Luna in a carefree voice. Ron, Sirius, James, Harry, and Hermione all groaned. Remus and Ginny seemed amused, and Nevlle and Peter just looked like 'I live, deal with it.'

"Dare." Said Ron, thinking that she wouldn't give him a bad one.

"I dare you to chug a bottle of firewiskey." Said Luna, smirking.

Ron looked suprised, but he got up and walked to the dorms. He snuck into the 7th year boy's dorm. He quickly found some hidden under one of the beds. He came back down the stairs and sat in the middle of the circle so everyone could see him. He opened the bottle and chugged it as fast as he could. Everyone clapped and whooped when he was done. He grinned in victory and sat back down in his seat. Ron spun the bottle, and it landed on Lily.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked Lily.

"Truth." Said Lily.

"Who's your crush?" Ron asked Lily.

"Severus Snape." Said Lily, blushing the coulor of her hair. Frank ate a rather nasty looking orange bean. He gagged, then recovered and sat up strait again.

"What?" James and Harry both shrieked in a very un-manly way.

"Why?!" Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Peter, and Frank all said at the same time.

"Stop!" Lily, Alice, and Hermione all said at the same time.

"Oh my..." Said Nevlle. Everyone gave him strange looks. "What?" He asked them.

"You said something without anyone else saying it with you." Lily, James, and Sirius all said at the same time.

"Are we cursed?" Ron, Alice, and Harry cried.

"Don't be silly." Said Hermione and Lily together.

"Can we keep playing?" Said Peter, Remus, and Frank.

"Okay." Said Lily. Everyone staired at her. She egnored them and spun the bottle. It spun very fast, but it slowed down after a while. It landed on Nevlle.

"Truth or dare?" Said Lily. She was suprised to find she had been the only one to say it.

"Dare" Said Nevlle bravely.

"Hmm... I dare you to snog Hermione. 30 seconds or more." Said Lily. She liked the girl, but it would be amusing. Frank decided it was a good time to eat a bean. It was a light brown one. Frank chooed it for a a moment then he said "Toast."

Nevlle turned pink, but he walked over to Hermione and kissed her for 30 seconds. By the time they where done the both where very red and flustered. Sirius made gagging noises the hole time. Everyone laughed and clapped when they where done. Nevlle sat back down in his place and spun the bottle. It landed on Remus, who had been mostly quiet for the hole game. He looked up from the book he was reading when he realised he had been chosen.

"Truth or dare?" Nevlle asked him.

"Truth." Said Remus.

"How many girls have you dated?" Asked Nevlle with an evil glint in his eyes. (That's so not like him.)

"Two." Said Remus. He did not seem to be even remotly embarrassed about this. Frank onece again ate a bean. It must have been a good one, beacause he did nothing.

Nothing more was said about this, and after a moment Remus spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny, who was still sitting in Harry's lap.

"Truth or dare?" Remus asked her.

"Dare." Said Ginny boldly.

"I dare you to get your hair wet and roll it in sprinkles." Said Remus. He knew how much girls cared about their hair.

Ginny looked like she might cry for a moment, but then she put on a brave face. "Where will we get sprinkles?" She asked everyone.

"I know a house elf that cleans the common-room a lot." Said James. "Milly!" He called. A house elf appeared.

"What cans Millys bes doings for Mister Antlers?" She asked in a high-piched voice.

"Can we have a bowl of sprinkles?" Asked James in a kind voice. He was rather fond of the little elf.

Milly seemed puzzled by this request, but she got tham a bowl of sprinkles anyway. "Theres yous are." She said with a bow. Then she dissapeared with a crack.  
"You didn't say thank you." Said Hermione, clearly upset.

"If I said thanks to a house elf it would be like an insult." Said James. Hermione did not seem to be convinced, but did not get a chance to reply as Ginny had pulled the bowl of sprinkles towrds herself. She first ran up to the bathroom to wet her hair, then came back to her spot. She took a deep breath and then dumped her damp hair in. When she pulled it out it was a giant colorful mess. Her hair driped sprinkles everywhere. She looked kinda misrable.

Frank ate yet another bean. It was green with little red spekles. He said it was salad flavor, but none of them had ever seen a bean like that.  
Ginny spun the bottle, wich landed on Alice.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked her.

"Truth." Said Alice. She usually picked dare, but she could tell that Ginny could really pack a punch.

"Do you shave your legs?" She asked Alice. Frank ate another bean, wich was light blue. "Cotton candy." He said happly.

"Yeah." Said Alice, blushing. Before anyone could tease her about it she spun the bottle. It landed on Frank.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to lick the wall." Said Alice, smirking. She knew Frank hated doing stuff like that.

He moned, but did it. When he was done he made a face, then sat back down. He was about to spin the bottle, when, in a flash of blue light, more people appeared.

* * *

 **A/N Another cliffhanger for you guys. Sorry 'bout that, but I think It's a good place to end the chapter. Can you guess who's joining them next? Sadly, you'll have to wait for the next chapter :( I'm sorry about my slow typing, but I am young. I'll try to upload faster.**

 _ **DestinyLovegood**_


End file.
